Purpose Of Life:A Origin Story
by Angel The White Macaw
Summary: Follow Angel on her quest to discover who she really is.Bu when she got tricked into going to Rio,her life takes a change forever.


**_Hello guys,my Name is Angel,I'm new here and this is my fist story. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and I would loved to get to know all of you better in time to come._**

We spend decades of our live,figuring out who we are,who we are meant to be and most importantly what's our purpose in life. I had spent fourteen years of my life trying to find the answers to these pressing questions but not once was I ever close.

 _The events that happened that morning turned out to be a blessing in disguise,it was the start of my adventure,it was the start of my adventure of self discovery..._

 _It was just another usual morning in my home country of Vancouver Canada. The sun was slowly rising in the horizon and the light rays from the sun was slowly chasing away the darkness that had engulfed us for the whole night._

 _For all of us living in the jungle,the sun wasn't only our source of light,but it also provided us with warmth during winter._

 _I was already awake in my hollow,looking out at the beauty of scenery that behold me. My hollow was located next to a river,there was no other trees in front of mine,meaning that I had a undisturbed view of the snow covered mountains that conquers the sky line of the forest._

 _It never gets old,waking up to see such a beautiful sight will surely put a smile on anyone's face,including the most emotionless of people._

 _My name is Angel,I know it's a strange name for a bird but that's what my parents named me and that's basically all I know about my identity. My parents died when I just three and I don't even know why they died. I've been living here alone for eleven years and I haven't seen anyone that looks like me._

 _I'm the only one that have pink and white feathers,no one else I saw living in this area have this kind of feathers. Not even the wisest bird could tell me what species of Bird I Am or weather I'm just genetically mutated._

 _It's a question that I think about everyday,a question that I hope to one day find an answer too._

 _The first order of business,was to get myself some breakfast. Since it's winter time,finding food will be a lot trickier but it's a good thing that I know somewhere that I can get some food._

 _I flew out of my hollow and made a left turn away from the river,now it will just be a few minutes straight forward flight to the place._

 _On the way there,I flew passed many other hollows that were occupied by families of birds. I must admit,I felt jealous when I heard them chattering happily with each other while they enjoyed their breakfast together._

 _I hope one day I would be able to do that with my own family,but until it really happens,it will just remain as a dream._

 _The place that I was heading to was a cave,inside that cave there was a few fruit trees that still managed to produce fruits during winter. As the place was very secluded,not many birds knows about it and I'm part of the small group that does._

 _I landed at the entrance of the cave,the entrance was big and intimidating, You couldn't see what's inside the cave,walking into it will feel like you are actually walking into the mouth of a giant snake._

 _The first fifty metres of the cave was pitch black,to add in too the scary atmosphere, you could also hear bats flying above you and some may had actually flew beside you. There could literally be a vampire bat waiting behind a rock for someone to walk pass and when they do,it will jump out and bite it's victim with their sharp fangs,sucking out every single drop of blood they have in their body._

 _But the scary part of the cave was soon over,after we make a turn,the next part of the cave will be a sight to behold. There were holes in the ceiling of the cave which allowed sunlight to enter,brightening up the whole area to reveal a very beautiful cave._

 _There were trees,grass and even a river in this part of the cave and this is the place that I would be able to find fruits to eat._

 _As I expected,I wasn't the only to have came to here to look for food,there were a few other birds here as well. Some were plucking mangos off the mango tree while others were getting apples._

 _I personally preferred g_ _etting oranges for breakfast,they seemed to appeal to me more than apples or mangos._

 _I flew up to a branch and started looking for a Orange that looked ripe and delicious. I soon set my eyes on one,I reached my wing out and grabbed hold onto the Orange before I pulled it out._

 _"Mmmm...looks good,"I hummed while I bear a satisfied look on my face. I was about to indulge myself in eating the Orange when I was disrupted by someone._

 _"Hey you!the girl sitting on the tree!"a voice shouted. I didn't pay much attention to it at first as I thought that the bird was taking to someone else but I soon realized that I was the only female bird sitting on a tree in that area._

 _I soon located the source of that voice,he was a middle age looking bird with an unusually_ _huge amount of feathers. As I wasn't so good at identifying species,I couldn't identify him._

 _"Are you talking to me?"I asked,nervously. "Of course!do you see any other birds here that I could possibly be talking to,"He replied,shouting with a clear British accent._

 _"What do you want?"I asked. "Can you just come down from the tree first,"He requested with his wings folded._

 _As I had nothing to lose,I listened to his request and flew down the tree to meet him. "Who are you?"I asked,while being extremely cautious._

 _"My name is Han,"he replied. "I must say you look like someone I know."_

 _I still have my doubts about Him,but he said something that really got my attention. "What do you mean by I look like someone you know?"I inquired with both my eyes opened wide in intrest._

 _"I mean that you looked like someone I seen in Rio,"He replied,but that wasn't the answer I was looking for._

 _"In what ways?"I inquired. "Your feathers,you have very unique colour for your feathers,"he replied. "Their colour reminds me of someone I met in Rio,they have the same feather colour as you."_

 _I was over the moon after I heard that,finally after eleven years I have some news about my own kind._

 _"You are serious right!"I exclaimed in joy. The thought about finding my own kind probably made me lose my mind for a few seconds._

 _"A...yes,"Han replied._

 _There you go,the first chapter is done,hope you guys like it and feedback are welcomed,one last thing,Merry Christmas!._


End file.
